Interviews
by TheFrozenShadows
Summary: I will interview your Penguins of Madagascar OCs in here! If you want me to interview yours, then leave me a review/PM and give me some info about your OC. I'll send you some questions and you'll answer them as your OC. Rating may vary.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story where I interview your PoM OCs! I'm going to interview my OC, Marissa! So, Marissa, ever been interviewed before?  
**Marissa: Yes, because penguins are definitely interviewed by humans.  
**Ahh, so there's some sarcasm under that sweet smile! Anyways, tell me about yourself.  
**Marissa: Well, I'm a pretty average penguin. I like to do penguin things and hang out with friends. Oh! I used to be in love with a penguin from my old zoo. Too bad he broke up with me.  
**So, you've had some experience with love?  
**Marissa: I've had enough to understand it.  
**Alright. What do you think of your cousin, Skipper?  
**Marissa: He's a good leader, but sometimes takes thing to the extreme. Yes, I mean that in a bad way.  
**Okay, what about the rest of the penguins at the Central Park Zoo... or whatever it is?**  
Marissa:  
Kowalski- He's pretty smart, cute, and nice.  
Rico- He's funny. You can't describe him. He's just so... Rico.  
Private- VERY sweet and down to earth.  
**I noticed you used the adjective "cute" for Kowalski. What's that supposed to mean?  
**Marissa: Look it up, genius. It's a word.  
**Again with the sarcasm! Looks like you insult people when you try to back away from situations!  
**Marissa: I can describe him as "cute" if I want to. I'm not saying I have a crush on him. I can describe you as "stupid" if I want to. Yes, I'm saying you're annoying.  
**Why do you have to be so mean? :(  
**Marissa: Because your digging into my personal life to answer some stupid questions. Nobody likes that. Give me some space.  
**...Okay. Well, what do you think of the lemurs?  
**Marissa:  
King Julien- He's actually okay. My brother (Trey) and I used to party at our old zoo.  
Maurice- I reference him as "the-guy-that-does-what-King-Julien-tells-him-to-do". So I don't really bother him.  
Mort- He's super cute! He's so innocent! Like a little mouse! I don't know why people think he's so annoying.  
**Want me to continue the interview?  
**Marissa: Sure. It makes me feel special to be on the spotlight.  
**Good! How many penguins were there at your old zoo?  
**Marissa: There were six. The penguin habitat was rather large. Three females and three males.  
**Did your brother have any love life?  
**Marissa: Hey, you can interview him about that stuff!  
**Okay. What differences were there in your old zoo's penguin habitat and this zoo?  
**Marissa: Well, my old habitat had glass surrounding it so the humans could cool down the habitat.  
**Cool. Anything else you want to say?  
**Marissa: No, not really.  
**Okay! Well then, if you want YOUR OC(s) to be interviewed by me, just leave a review, leave me some info about your OC, and I will send you some questions. After you answer them with your OC, it gets uploaded to this site. You get complete credit for your OC. Anyways, Peace Out! 8D**


	2. Nadine

**Hello, today on the spotlight we have Smilesas' OC, Nadine, who stars in the fanfic **_**A Romance Not Asked For**_**. So, Nadine, have you ever been interviewed before?**  
Nadine: Um, well, I can't say that I have. Oh! But there was this one time that my underwater ballet instructor back in Antarctica asked me how I felt about our recital. Does...does that count?  
**Umm… maybe. Anyways, describe yourself.**  
Nadine: *shifts uncomfortably* (she doesn't really like talking about herself too much) Well...I suppose I'm pretty shy…I'm a quiet penguin. But I can really get talking if I know someone well enough. Um…I like to please others, and I like it when everyone gets along. I follow the rules and…well, I can be pretty oblivious to the obvious at times. I suppose I'm polite; my mother always taught me to use my best manners. I don't like to be mean and…that's about it, I'm not that interesting. *laugh*  
**Very well, did you like your old zoo?**  
Nadine: Um...it's still kinda my zoo, since I'm only here temporarily. But it's relatively new. It's taking a while to get all the exhibits built, but I've been with them for a year and a half now. I have to say, though, that it's really quite nice. It specializes in birds, so there are many exotic and beautiful species there. I do have a few friends, but being the only penguin made me lonely, so I'm glad to have gotten a chance to come here and meet the guys. *blushes and looks down at ground*  
**While on the subject of blushing, do you have any experience with love?**  
Nadine: *laughs nervously* Ah ha ha! Love, well, no. I-I've never told anyone I've loved them, if that's...what you're thinking. No. I was far too shy to have a boyfriend back at my home in Antarctica and there weren't any other penguins at my zoo. And...I've never told Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, or Private anything like that. *blushes*  
**What do you think of the penguins?**  
Nadine: The penguins are wonderful! They're all so sweet and they have been so generous to let me stay with them. Skipper is very honorable and I can tell that he is very determined and confident in everything. He's so thoughtful; he takes care to never wake me up in the mornings when they get up to train. Rico is just wonderful and he's so cool and crazy...in a good way. *laughs* He makes me smile, although...I'm finding it very hard to understand what he says. I've...I've gotten better though...I think. Kowalski...he is so intelligent that I'm baffled by what he says. How observant he is amazes me. *blushes* H-he can also be very...forward, and...he's so nice about it. Private...*blushes deepe* He's the most considerate, I think. He's also honest, and sweet, and...he gives very good tours of the zoo.  
**What do you think of the lemurs?**  
Nadine: The lemurs are very exciting and...different. I've never seen a lemur before, so I'm not sure if all them like to dance as much as they do. *laughs* But they love to have fun! I've seen them dancing, and they're all really good.  
**Does King Julien annoy you?**  
Nadine: King Julien...surprises me, that's the best way to put it. When Private gave me a tour of the zoo and introduced me to him, he told me that he was the "king." I thought he was joking, so I laughed...but, apparently...he was serious. He called me a "silly penguin" and started a long speech about his, um..."kingliness." But, no, I wouldn't say we was annoying, despite all of that.  
**Does Mort annoy you?**  
Nadine: Mort? Aw! How could he annoy me? He's so cute and tiny, and I just want to sprinkle him with glitter! *thinks about that for a second* Um…I guess that doesn't make much sense to you, I apologize, but that's a very common phrase in my home town of Antarctica. *nods* It really is.  
**Do you have any hobbies?**  
Nadine: Oh, I'm not very picky, but I do have some activities that I like the best. Well...I like stargazing, underwater ballet, ice skating...and I think that it's fun to listen to other animals chit-chat. Just to stand on the side-lines and watch them talk. It intrigues me, for some reason. *laughs* Sorry, I hope that doesn't seem odd.

**Anything else to add?**  
Nadine: To add? In a sense of…a crush, or something? Um…Oh! You didn't mean that? *blushes* Well, then, um…I'd like to add that I just love the hot chocolate that comes with the mini marshmallows. They're too cute! But I also like glittery things and...well, cheese is my favorite food. I also have the tendency to talk really slowly and to react slowly, I'm not sure why, but that's probably because I'm patient and I try to take care that what I say or do doesn't offend anybody. And well, that's about it. *Shrugs and laughs lightly*  
**Well, that's Nadine, who is Smilesas' OC! Remember to read her fic, **_**A Romance Not Asked For**_**! Peace out!**


	3. Rita

**So, today we have Rita, candysweets' OC, on the spotlight! Rita appears in the fanfiction Penguin Madness. Have you ever been interviewed before, Rita?**  
Rita: *laughs a little* No, I can honestly say no one has ever interviewed me before. Like...well, ever.  
**Do you consider Julien as a good friend?**  
Rita: Erm....we have a lot of history together. There are times he can be a real pain in the..... But overall, he's cool. I like him. He's fun! So I guess that would be a yes.  
**Do you think Mort is annoying, or adorable?**  
Rita: Mort....eh... *shrugs* He could go either way. He's adorable when ya first meem em' but the feet obsession is kinda creepy. Mort... GET OFF OF JULIENS FEET ALREADY! They're disgusting anyways.... (Julien in the background) My royal ears heard that!  
**What do you think of Skipper and Marlene's relationship?**  
Rita: Well, it's kinda awkward. A penguin and an otter...but hey, who am I to judge? I've seen weirder...and besides, you can tell they love each other. That's all that really matters, in my opinion.  
**Random question, but what would you scream during a moment of passion?**  
Rita: Wow, haha, that is random....ummmmmm, depends what KIND of passion.**  
****Have you ever killed/almost killed someone on purpose? Or accident?**  
Rita: *looks away as a dark look enters her eyes* I'd rather not get into details....but...yes, I have. Once on purpose, and once on accident. Maybe more than that...I don't like to talk about it.  
**What is the darkest thing about your past?**  
Rita: *anger enters her eyes* All of the grueling years I've spent with that weasel....  
**Anything else to add?**  
Rita: Yes.....*looks at the audience* NEVER trust a weasel....and never underestimate someone just because of their size.*flash's a grin of mischief*  
**Alrighty! So, once again, that was candysweets' OC, Rita! If you want YOUR OC to be interviewed, then just review! And those of you who I still need to get to, sorry! I've been really busy...**


End file.
